CORE: Human Tissue Acquisition and Pathology Shared Resource (Clinical Focus Group) PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Human Tissue Acquisition and Pathology (HTAP) Core resource is to provide access to tissues, pathology expertise and technical resources to enhance basic, translational and clinical cancer research activities at the Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center. Access to such resources is critical for tissue based cancer investigations.The Shared Resource personnel have extensive experience in pathology, tissue acquisition, bank maintenance and distribution, and the various technical services offered by the Resource including routine histology services, frozen sections, tissue microarray construction, immunohistochemistry, tissue microarray scanning and image analysis. We also provide pathology consultation by expert pathologists for both human tissue specimens and mouse models.